Episode 1: An Encounter with the Unknown
An Encounter with the Unknown is the first episode of the anime adaptation of My Roommate is a Cat. Summary Subaru's Perspective Subaru is at his parents' funeral, who recently died in a bus accident. His friend, Hiroto, and the rest of the community are very worried about him because he is an only child and has no family left. We flash forward to a bustling cafe where Subaru is meeting with his editor to get some reference materials for his new book. The editor tells Subaru that reading is good, but he might get an idea from going outside. Subaru gets angry that his editor would make him go to such a "noisy" place where he can't even hear his own thoughts. Later, Subaru visit's his parents grave and brings an offering of fish. However, a cat jumps in and eats the fish that he put out. This gives him the idea to write a story about a person who is in danger of being murdered by a cat. He then decides to take the cat home with him. With approval from his editor and one month to complete the first chapter, Subaru throws himself into his work. However, he gets interrupted by the cat leaving cat food outside his door. He assumes its some kind of trap and decides to include it in his story and throws the food away. The cat then freaks out and knocks over the garbage can. However, the strange food behavior continues to the point where the cat pushes the entire food dish in front of the door. Subaru then suddenly feels dizzy and faints. Later, Subaru wakes up surrounded by paper with cat food on his face and his worried editor sitting next to him. He had been so focused on the work that he had not slept or eaten in several days. To his horror, Subaru realizes that he ate the cat food because it was right in front of him. Subaru asks his editor why someone might give someone else their own food. His editor tells him that the person might have been concerned for him, but it would be better if he asked that person directly since there are some things you can't find in your imagination. After feeding the cat some tuna, he ponders what kind of feelings could be beyond his imagination. Cat's Perspective The cat wonders about the human that has taken it in and marcels of the fact that he has moved so little and not eaten anything at all. It remembers a tabby cat that helped it in the past who told it to always pay back any favors, and so takes a mouthful of cat food to his doorway to repay him. However, the human suddenly opens the door and startles the cat who then runs away, leaving the cat food behind. The human then stoops down to pick up the food, but the relief the cat feels is short lived as the human throws the food in the garbaged can. The cat gets very angry at the human for wasting food when it and its siblings have always struggled to feed themselves and knocks the can over in an attempt to salvage the food. The cat then looks on confused as the human makes a goofy expression and jots something down on his notepad. The cat continues to bring the human food, which continues to go untouched. In a final act of desperation, the cat moves its entire bowl in front of the human's doorway. The human comes out only to fall the ground and stop moving. This scares the cat and reminds it of the site of one of its siblings, hurt and unmoving in front of it. So the cat pulls on the human's arm desperately trying to get it to eat the food. The human reaches out and eats a handful of the cat food. He then sits up straight and writes something out quickly in his notebook before falling unconscious again. The cat sees that the human is warm and sleeping. Then, relieved, the cat curls up next to the human to sleep. When the human is up and about again, the cat tries to tell him that it has repaid its debt to him and will be moving on. However, the human then pulls a can of tuna from the cabinet and the cat begs him for it. The cat then happily digs in and ponders how the right human can change a cat's fate. Category:Anime Category:Episodes